


Valetine Drabbles

by not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, I tried to make something beautiful, Love, M/M, Russingon, Short Drabbles, Valentine Day, care, every kind of love for every kind of pairing, multiple parirings, poetry short of, relatioship, totally not ansgty for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit/pseuds/not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles for Valentine´s Day.</p><p>Four different kinds of love to each different pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valetine Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture drawn by soraniizu (tumblr) http://soraniizu.tumblr.com/post/136557141446/a-single-dream-is-more-powerful-than-a-thousand

 

_Love is **the starstruck of single moment. Thunder piercing the soul to the core, stopping the heart from pounting blood and life.**_

There is the back of a being

Right there,  in the center of the cleaning his feet had carried him.

So near him, yet so far, too much for his linking.

 However he can move not. Will not, as if petrified by a spell. He can´t stop staring either.

All words lay forgotten

Eloquence is missing

He can hear his own heart playing one thousand drums at a time and suddenly he fears _–What if the being can hear them too? -_

Suddenly she turns around and faces him, eyes dark yet containing the greatest light he had seen on earth.

 _Wonderful, beautiful, breathtaking_. So similar to his kin yet not. There is something else he realizes, something too bright, to fantastic to belong there, to be real.

The being in front of him is beautiful. The most beautiful he had ever seen. One to be admired, to be worthshipped.

Power and might and Will given shape to be both feared and loved in all her terrible fairness.

Why is _he_ there? Right here, right now?

Facing this godnees who could both destroy him and bring him into ecstasy just by merely blinking?

Swallowing a breath, being unable to utter enough confidence to try for more air again. He is afraid, he is scared.

He should flee, even if every nerve of his body, every fiber of his fëa cries out in distress and devastation to the idea.

But he can not stop staring. Because surely, being able to contemplate, to admire her, is the closest to real happiness he have ever come to.

_Love is **right now I would never be in any other place, in any other´s company**_

Suddenly, the full lips of the High Spirit turns upwards in the shape of the half-moon.

The woman in front of him is _smiling_

His feet. The very same feet that had carried him beyond his kin, finally come back to life.

One step foward. And then another, and another more.

Suddenly they are a breath appart, the woman´s mouth shape remains beautiful.

There is wisdom on her gaze. There is  fascination, and curiosity. A wonder like eargeness.

_On her eyes, he sees himself_

_Love is **Everything I do, I will preserve this moment, forever**._

* * *

 

_Love is, **hot tears tracing down his cousin´s round face, then being consumed by the strong winds before they can reach the ground.**_

Freedom and lightness of soul beyond any poet would be able to shape into song.

The _smile_ on _Findekáno_ ´s face. The Sun dawning from behind his hair, dark and unkempt and floating with living veins which throb pure golden.

Everything hurts though. He was in pain, _is,_ in pain still. Had been so for so long, it had made him forget he could still look for other things beyond that. That he could still look for _more_ , that he was _more_ than that. 

And so, he stopped trying.

 

He had forgotten he was still able to look _upwards_.

 

 _“Don´t worry  // It´s over// it´s alright. I will take care of you”_ he speaks, all soft and warm as the bird feathers on his back.

It wasn´t the sunlight nor the pain, what made his eyes water _. It was bliss_.

_Love is, **being able to believe those words, no matter how broken he might be, if only because Findekáno is the one saying them**_

_“....I know”_

_Love is **relief**_

 

_-Thank you_

 

* * *

 

_Love is **fake bickering, inexperience and teasing. Long travels into the woods**._

A keeper, a teacher, a friend a companion.

Long hunting trips. Ethereal, silent, light steps next to ones uncoordinated and sinfully noisy. Those that fail to imitate. But they are trying.

Laughts and, private, shared jokes while he pretends to be impressed by  inexperience and bravado, because that makes the other happy.

The embarrassment, the outrage. When his ploy is discovered plastered on the other´s face.

_Whatever you need, whenever you need me to, I will be there for you._

_Love is **trust**. All your mistakes, the ton of them, to embrace them all. _

_It´s fine, I won´t judge you hastily. Y _ou can always count on me.__

To fall down and once on the ground- _Catch my hand_ -, get up. Stand up and try again, I will help you.

_Love is **patience**_

_Don´t worry, whatever happens, you will always have my back._

**_I won´t let you alone_ **

* * *

_Love may look like a fairytale-_

The princess, the joyful, the spirit. The fallen leaf dancing in the wind in a nerver-ending circle. She speaks the tongue of the Earth and knows the dance of Starlight.

The fighter, the warrior, the avenger. The dispossesed, the beggar, the stray. The man who receives, healing of the soul, the one who finds light. And in exchange, he draws all of it open. The one who is noble.

_\- but it is **not**._

_Love is hard. Loves takes time._

_Who said it was easy? Nothing , which is real, ever is_

It faces adversities and monsters. It struggles to win and conquer fortresses.

_Love is **sacrifice.** It fears and it´s afraid, but to preserve, to protect that happiness it will fight back **. Love is glad and grateful.**_

The merriment, the song, the smile and the sparkle on your eye when you are truly content.

To preserve the music.

To join you in the dance.

_Love is, **for you I will do**_ **anything** _._

 


End file.
